Security is of concern to businesses and individuals for a plethora of reasons, including the prevention of identity theft, property theft, industrial espionage, invasion of privacy, and terrorism. Accordingly, transaction authentication cards have been developed that allow an individual to access a room or building or to access sensitive information. The current security provided by a transaction authentication card is inadequate for secure operations such as physical access control, logical access control, and financial transaction authentication because unauthorized users may now use transaction authentication cards. There is a need for a reliable way to authenticate a user.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a transaction authentication card that uses biometrics to verify that the person in possession of the card is in fact the authorized and authenticated user.